Quintus'Agron
|class = Engineer |status = Alive |loveinterest = Za'kyia Locke |mother = Shana |friends = Za'kyia Locke, Marshall Emery |enemies = Jason Emery, Blood Pack, Blue Suns |skills = Hacking, technical expertise, sniper rifle and heavy pistol training |weaknesses = Lacking skill in close combat, weak immune system |equipment = Black Widow, M-3 Predator, omni tool, M.R.E. combat drone, antibiotics, immuno-boosters, herbal supplements |owner = Zephyros-Phoenix |alias = Wander, West Wind |age = 28|birthplace = Omega |affiliation = Four Winds}} Quintus'Agron, commonly referred to as Quin, is a male quarian engineer and the freelance mercenary known as Wander. Born on Omega to Shana, Quin was raised in the danger and slums of Omega. After his mother died, Quin left his home and came under the care and tutelage of a human tech specialist named Marshall Emery where he befriended fellow student Za'kyia Locke. After Emery's death, Quin returned to his home on Omega and became a mercenary. Physical description Because of his weak immune system, Quin must wear an enviro-suit, leaving his appearance under the suit largely unknown. His armor is orange with white spider web patterns and he wears a brown and orange cloak, also with white spider web patterns along it. He has various small packs attached to his arms and legs and his helmet visor is a dark green color. Personality Quin is an eager and easily excitable young quarian, but easily puts on a facade of serious tone when on a job. He tends to ramble on and on about things that often bore those around him. He is generally quite friendly and has a strong sense of justice and right and wrong, which almost drives him to right any wrongs he sees, which may often get him into trouble. He tries not to let himself get attached to anyone because of his line of work. Relationships Quin was very close with his mother up until her death, where he later came under the care of Marshall Emery, with whom he developed a father-son relationship with. Quin also developed a strong friendship with Emery's other student, a female turian named Za'kyia Locke, who nicknamed him Quin. However, following Emery's death, Za'kyia immediately left and the two have not spoken since, though Quin has not given up on finding his only friend. Quin has a rather hostile relationship with Raik Kilda due to the fact that she was not only a member of the Blood Pack, but also that she was present when Quin's mother was killed. Abilities Skills *'Mechanical intuition:' As a quarian, Quin is an expert tech specialist, having learned from both his mother and mentor Marshall Emery. *'Enhanced craftsmanship:' Quin is very skilled in utilizing his vast knowledge on technology to craft machines and tech out of the scrap pieces he scavenges. *'Sniper rifle proficiency:' Though he is not skilled in close quarter combat, Quin is exceptionally deadly with a sniper rifle. He can easily shot his target across long distances. *'Heavy pistol training:' Quin is also trained in the use of a heavy pistol in case enemies close in on him. *'Scavenging:' Quin has a lot of experience in scavenging for spare parts. *'Drone maintenance:' Quin possesses a combat drone, named M.R.E. that assists him in battle, which he regularly performs maintenance on. *'Advanced hacking:' He can easily hack through any network and pull the information he needs without leaving any trace he was there. Weaknesses *'Close combat:' Quin is highly inexperienced with close combat and prefers dealing damage from a high vantage point. *'Weak immune system:' As a quarian, Quin has a weak immune system and must remain inside his enviro-suit. If he suffers a suit rupture, he can become infected immediately and become very sick and in the worst case scenario, die. Equipment *'Black Widow:' Quin's sniper rifle of choice. *'M-3 Predator:' Quin's heavy pistol of choice. *'Omni-tool:' Quin possess an omni-tool that allows him to communicate with his allies, monitor vitals and events, hack security and repair machines. *'Combat drone:' Quin also possesses a combat drone, named M.R.E., that aids him in battle. *'Enviro-suit:' Quin's full body environmental suit protects him from the vacuum of space and, more importantly, infection and diseases. *'Antibiotics, immuno-boosters and herbal supplements:' Quin has a vast collection of antibiotics, immuno-boosters and herbal supplements to boost his immune system and prevent infections should he get sick or suffer a suit rupture. Background Born and raised on Omega, Quintus'Agron lived with his mother, Shana, who had been exiled from the Migrant Fleet for an unspecified crime. In order to make money, Quin's mother sold spare parts and performed various maintenance repairs. Although she was exiled from the Fleet, Quin was allowed back, but had no desire to leave his mother. Sadly, Quin's mother was later killed by the Blood Pack, leaving him an orphan along on Omega. He was able to leave Omega, but decided against returning to the Migrant Fleet, having no true interest in returning and was eventually taken in by tech specialist Marshall Emery. Under Emery's tutelage, Quin learned much about hacking and other technical skills and even formed a strong friendship with fellow student, Za'kyia Locke, a female turian. However, Emery's son, Jason grew jealous of how much time Marshall had been spending with his two alien students and attacked them in a rage. However, Jason wound up accidentally killing his father instead and Za'kyia immediately left, leaving Quin behind on his own. Quin eventually returned to his home on Omega and, after hearing rumors of Archangel, became inspired and decided to become a mercenary. He took the alias "Wander" and only accepted jobs he deemed morally acceptable and right. He refuses any job that involves aiding the Blood Pack and instead gladly takes any job against them. Armed with a Black Widow sniper rifle, Quin is deadly when faced alone and in his spare time, he searches for his one friend left in the galaxy and the Blood Pack krogan that killed his mother. Trivia *Quin's alias, "Wander" and his spider theme derive from the Brazilian wandering spider. *He does not possesses a quarian title as he was neither born on a ship in the Migrant Fleet, nor does he presently serve on a ship. However, his quarian title could be Quintus'Agron nar Omega since he was born on Omega. *He is a vegetarian. *His name derives from several military commanders. *His clan name, Agron, derives from Agron, the greatest king of the Ardiaean Kingdom. *Quin's combat drone, M.R.E. is named after his mentor, Marshall Emery. Category:Mass Effect Characters Category:Fan Characters Category:Male Category:A to Z Category:Quarian Category:Good Category:Four Winds